(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power factor correction circuit and a driving method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A control circuit of a typical power factor correction circuit (hereinafter, a power factor correction control circuit) receives a feedback voltage corresponding to an output voltage, and controls the output voltage according to the feedback voltage so as to keep the output voltage constant.
However, when a control response of the power factor correction circuit is too fast, a ripple of an input voltage is reflected to the output voltage so that it is difficult to maintain a good power factor.
Although unlikely, when the control response of the power factor correction circuit is slow, an over-shoot of the output voltage cannot be promptly responded to, thereby causing an over-voltage of the output voltage. In addition, when a fluctuation of a load connected to the power factor correction circuit or an unexpected increase of the input voltage are occurred, the power factor correction circuit cannot react to that because of slow response of the power factor correction circuit. Then, it is difficult to maintain the output voltage at a constant level.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.